In many poultry farming and harvesting applications, the production of eggs and poultry meat is done on such a vast scale that significant automatic equipment and processes are employed. Indeed, such farming and harvesting can seem industrial in scope and manner.
However, there are many instances in which birds or bird eggs are produced in much smaller numbers. For example, quail and quail eggs are produced in numbers much, much smaller than chickens and chicken eggs. As such, the highly automated machinery and processes often employed in the production of chickens and chicken eggs are impractical for the production of quail and quail eggs. Such is also true for pheasants and other specialty birds, including specialty chickens like bantam hens.